


Potara Pleasures

by SerenitySaiyan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Oral, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySaiyan/pseuds/SerenitySaiyan
Summary: Several months after the Tournament of Power, Caulifla and Kale have been trained under Goku and Vegeta. Goku suggests to Vegeta that they should fuse to Vegito in order to let Vegito and Kefla have a fight. However, Vegito has no interest in fighting. He wants to explore the earth and enjoy its delights for once. As the Potaras enjoy their day filled with each other's company, as night comes, so do their sexual desires.For godzamasu
Relationships: Kefla/Vegito, Vegito/Kefla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Potara Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> For this one shot Vegeta and Goku aren’t married to their wives and have grown relationships with Caulifla and Kale, as hinted throughout the one shot.

Pants fill the air as Kale trudges up on her feet, Goku smiling at her approvingly. "You're getting really strong, Kale! Keep up the good work! I'm so proud of you." He lends out a helping hand as she takes it with a small blush on her face. She preferred being trained by Goku rather than Vegeta because he had such a kind demeanor and wouldn't yell at her if it wasn't necessary. Goku and Kale stare at each other with their smiles before turning to look at Vegeta and Caulifla, the two donning their super saiyan two forms as they still kept going. Whenever these two were paired up for the sparring sessions, they would go all out against each other.

"Tired, Vegeta? You're coming off shaky there, not only that, but you're not as fast as you were before~!" Caulifla says, throwing a kick in his direction. "In your dreams, Caulifla! I'm going to go all out since I'm not finished with you yet!" The prince cackles as Kale reddens at their words, covering her face as she tried to shake off the dirty thoughts. "Woa, woa! Guys! You two can finish your little battle you've got going on there later!" Goku shouts to them, waving his hands in attempt to catch their attentions. Turning serious, his eyebrows furrow. "You're wasting up your ki and your stomachs are gonna be paying the price!"

Stopping in their fighting session, Vegeta and Caulifla stare at each other before analyzing each others' bruises and sweat beads. "Goku's right, Vegeta—we're pushing our limits...and I am getting kind of hungry." The spiky haired saiyaness declares as her hair slowly phases to black. "Hmph...agreed. We shall finish this next time!" Vegeta disperses of his form, as Goku rubs his stomach. He was getting kind of hungry, but he really wanted to congratulate the girls with a certain potara figure. 

"Hey! Vegeta! Can you come over here real quick?" Goku says as Vegeta brushes the dirt off his armor. Crossing his arms, he storms over to Goku. "What do you want, Kakarot? Unless you're paying for our meals today, I don't care. You just abruptly ended my sparring session with Caulifla." Goku rolls his eyes, "Caulifla's also my pupil too," he reminds the prince. "But anyways, why don't we use the earrings and show the girls Vegito? They've taken the both of us on with Kefla, so it should be fair for them to experience Vegito too! He's pretty strong, so it'll be lots of fun!" Goku giggles soon after. Vegeta arches an eyebrow. Vegito and Kefla meeting? That sounded very legendary, and the idea intrigued him very much. Vegeta smirks as he closes his eyes, letting out a small chuckle. "Hmph, it seems as though you put that brain to good use after all!"

"VEGETA!"

"Kidding. Let's let the girls fuse first so that way Kefla can meet Vegito in surprise." Vegeta declares. 

"My thoughts exactly."

As the two saiyan men turn to their saiyan girls, Vegeta barks. "Caulifla, Kale! Quit dawdling around and put on your potara earrings right now! That's an order!"

Caulifla growls, crossing her arms as she storms over and pokes Vegeta's chest. "You can't tell us to fuse to Kefla without a reason—unless you really want to get your ass kicked by Kefla." Caulifla smirks as Kale tugs Caulifla by the arm. "S-Sis! Don't be so rude to Master Vegeta-! He's just giving us a small order is all..." Kale says as Vegeta grins at Kale. "Thank you for listening to Master Vegeta, good girl."  
"You're gross, Vegeta." Goku comments as he turns to look at Caulifla, who was fishing out the potara earrings out of her black shorts' pockets. Handing Kale hers, Vegeta grins. "Yes! Here comes Kefla!"

After a few moments, Kefla stands in the middle, having not transformed into her super saiyan form as she frowns at Goku and Vegeta. "You two hauling me out here again? Caulifla and Kale weren't enough, huh? Or is it, that you're interested in something else, hehe~!" At the last bit of her words, Vegeta and Goku blush. "G-Get your mind out of the gutter!" Vegeta hisses as Kefla groans. "Fine, but this better be good!"

"Give me my earring, Kakarot!" Vegeta opens his hand as Goku fishes for the earrings inside his pants' pocket. Kefla arches an eyebrow as she stares at the saiyan men, an amused smirk taking her lips afterward. "Potara eh? So I'm finally going to meet the famous 'strongest' potara ever?" Kefla laughs as Vegeta smirks, putting his earring on first. "Vegito will put you in your place, you bad girl! And trust me, you'll be begging for mercy while he unleashes his full power on you!"

Goku can't resist a chuckle as his eyebrows narrow as he nods in agreement. "Vegito is one tough potara! I'll be surprised if you even do a quarter of damage to him." Goku grins at Kefla. "Are you ready to meet Vegito?" To which, Kefla responds, "Hell yea!" Goku chuckles, fixing his earring on. "Good answer!" As the two begin to fuse, Kefla raises her fists in anticipation as a golden glow surrounds where Vegeta and Goku stood, the two disappearing from Kefla's sight. 

"YOSHAAAA!" 

Through the wind, Kefla can make out a figure, blue clothes were prominent, and finally, she could see his spiky chicory brown hair alongside a pair of obsidian orbs for eyes. Blushing at the sight, but then remembering why Goku and Vegeta fused in the first place, Kefla gets into a battle stance. "It's nice to finally meet you, Vegito! Are you ready to have your world rocked?" Vegito grunts, staring at Kefla, analyzing every detail, muscle, and everything her body had to offer. Turning to look up at the sky, Vegito finally speaks. "Vegeta and Kakarot only bring me out to fight villains. Seeing as though there are no threats to earth, what's the point of wasting my energy on just a measly childish fight?" 

Kefla pouts at his words, clenching her fists as she wanted to throw herself at Vegito and beat him up then and there. She was hurt by his words that he didn't see her as much of a challenge. Turning away, she still had time to kill, so maybe while he sat doing whatever he wanted to, she could train to her heart's content. As she was preparing to take flight, Vegito wraps his gloved hand around her arm, pulling her back to him. In utter disbelief, she stares up into his eyes as his serious expression somewhat intimidated her, but she wasn't just about to tell him that. "It's true, I want to explore what earth has to offer but I would find it a lot more amusing if you were to come along with me." He declares with a grin. A blush forms at Kefla's cheeks as she smiles at his invitation, nodding. "Yes...Yes I would love that very much!"

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

The mall was filled with many aromas and people walked inside with the trendiest clothes, couples walked side by side, as did families. Vegito turns around as he sees many guys gawking at Kefla, who were most likely in love with her choosing of clothing and her body. Frowning at the punks and knowing he couldn't use his ki to beat the shit out of them, he turned to Kefla, remembering what the boyfriends would do. "Do you want me to hold your hand, babe?" Extra loud emphasis on the word babe, as Kefla arches an eyebrow in confusion, and before she could protest, Vegito pulled her close to him by grabbing her waist, then holding her as they walked on. Turning around to the group of disappointed guys, Vegito barks, "Eyes off my girl if you don't know what's good for you!" Kefla's eyes widen as she turns around, greeted by the sight as she immediately blushes, secretly turned on by the overprotectiveness of Vegito—but most likely he was only doing this to get the guys to stop following them.

As the potaras walk faster, and the blush had faded from Kefla's face she turns to Vegito and says, "Th-Thank you for that, those guys were such pervs...I didn't think I would get this much attention." Kefla replies as Vegito sniffs the air, the smell of cookies snatching his nostrils. "Don't thank me yet, Kefla. I only did that because those idiots wouldn't stop following us either, so I had to play as your boyfriend." Vegito declares. "Oh..." Kefla replies, a bit disappointed. Vegito was very handsome, and she had grown quite an attachment to him already. "I smell cookies, we should go buy cookies." Vegito suggests as Kefla laughs. "Oh yea? With what money?"

"Kakarot's and Kale's. They opened up a card together and fill their jobs' zeni in this piece of plastic," Vegito takes the card out of his belt as Kefla's jaw drops. "Oh yea, those two got jobs. I'm surprised Vegeta and Caulifla don't have any." Kefla replies. 

"Why would they need to get jobs? They keep the house clean, do all the housework. Make sure all the bills are paid on time, so it's only fair that Vegeta and Caulifla don't get jobs, since they're the house's order." Vegito declares as Kefla sees his point. As they approach the cookie store, Vegito and Kefla choose two giant cookies before buying themselves some edible cookie dough for later. Vegito got himself a chocolate chip cookie and a peanut butter chocolate chip cookie. Kefla got herself a strawberry cookie and a banana chocolate chip cookie. As the two venture into the food court, they take a seat at a table to properly eat their fresh soft and warm cookies. 

"Vegito...i-if w-we were ever our own persons...w-would yo-you live with me?" Kefla asks shyly, blushing at her bold question. Vegito smiles as he munches into his chocolate chip peanut butter cookie, gooey with the peanut butter. "Of course I would live with you! You're an interesting potara, a much better potara than a certain arrogant green god I know." Vegito says, as Kefla bites into her banana chocolate chip cookie, loving how sweet it was. Smiling, she was very happy with Vegito's answer. As the potaras finish their cookies, they couldn't really decide which restaurant to go get food from, so ultimately, they boldly decided to get one meal from every restaurant. They were saiyans after all, and that came with massive appetites. As people watched with their jaws dropped, the potaras made their way back to their table and take a seat, spreading their food around like a buffet. 

"Kefla." Vegito says between bites. Kefla looks up from her staring at her bowl of ramen, nearly preparing herself to eat it. "Yes Vegito?" Vegito swallows his food as he rubs his chin in thought, staring at her. "Say we were to live together...what would we even do?" Vegito asks, then staring at the ceiling to ask himself that very same question. Kefla grins, tapping her fingers across the table, replying with, "Well besides the obvious training with each other, I can see us baking, since we love sweets. We could probably have competitions on whose dessert is better. We can probably go on amazing adventures across the earth too- no! The galaxy! We can explore space and then go to planets and different universes and take on all the gods of destruction! The two of us would be very legendary!" Kefla declares happily. 

Vegito chuckles, amused at her answer as he nods, then quickly adding, "We can also play video games, eat all the food of the world, and watch movies! Let's also paint, and then we become super famous! And we have our little gallery by our house and make zeni off of it! And make wishes with the dragon balls!" The two share widened smiles before shouting, "THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN!" This scaring some people and causing others to stare at them again. 

As they have their bellies full, and in order to burn off the calories and keep themselves going, they roam the store some more. "You want to go inside a store Kefla? I'll buy you whatever you like." Vegito declares. Kefla stares at the chicory haired potara in disbelief, "But that's Kakarot and Kale's money—Vegeta and Caulifla's money too! Wouldn't that be so rude of us to use?" Though, the idea of Vegito buying her stuff did seem awfully tempting. Vegito shrugs as he a crooked smile forms on his lips. "It's those bumbling idiots and stupid saiyanettes' faults. None of this would've happened if they didn't fuse..." he winks at them. "Come on, let's give them a lesson they won't forget, eh?" The playful nature in Vegito sure was vibrant today. Temptations were oh so strong as Kefla's lips quiver, her gut was telling her no, but every fiber of her being was saying yes! Besides, with every outfit Kefla would possibly buy, Caulifla and Kale would definitely put good use into them. "Yea, okay! Let's do it!" Kefla giggles, finally giving in to temptation. 

Vegito giggles happily as he hugs her tightly, spinning her around. "Haha! Alright, you pick a store first, and then I'll pick one, and then you can have everything you want!" Kefla stares at a hot pink and black store not far from them as she points at it. "That one right down there! With all those panties and bra on display!" Kefla chirps. "I feel like that place will have an interesting selection of clothing!" Vegito puts Kefla down as the two walk their way over to the store. A young teenage girl greets them warmly upon entering as Vegito's jaw drops at the many varieties of lingerie on display, some exposing much more of the mannequins skin. He imagined Kefla in some of them—before inevitably imagining Kale and Caulifla into them.

As Vegito comically began to float across the store to get a better look at everything, Kefla stares at the lingerie, keeping in mind of what both saiyan girls would look good in—and just in case, what was something Vegeta and Goku would like their saiyan girls wearing. Perhaps, she could slip in some for herself, and maybe Vegito would love seeing her sporting the lingerie.

Buying the same amount of lingerie for both the saiyan girls, Kefla finally bought some for herself. Asking one of the workers if it was okay to use the changing room to make sure one of her purchases fit her, the worker agreed—even though Kefla already bought the clothes. As Vegito sat outside the waiting room, the worker went up to Vegito and compliments him, "You're such an amazing boyfriend! Tagging along with your girlfriend in a store like this so adorable, and on top of that, letting her splurge your zeni on super cute outfits!" 

Vegito grins at the compliment as he closes his eyes, nodding, "I gotta spoil my girl as much as I can, she deserves the world." Kefla, finishing up changing into her lingerie set before putting her clothes over it, hearing those words as a fierce blush takes her face. The way the male potara worked his words did a number on her. As she exits out, Vegito gets up on his feet. "Ready for more stores, babe?" He says as the other female workers faun, wishing he was their boyfriend, but nonetheless, loved how strong Vegito and Kefla's relationship seemed. Kefla couldn't keep the blush off her face as she trudges with the four bags. "Let me take those for you." Vegito says, taking all four with a free hand. 

"HE'S SUCH A GENTLEMAN~!" All the customers and workers swoon as Vegito chuckles in amusement, walking out the store with his free hand around Kefla. Kefla looks at him, pouting as she knew the male potara loved all the attention he was getting, of course, involuntarily she got attention as well—but from a bunch of creeps. So not quite the attention she wanted. Before Kefla could pick the next store, Vegito was quick to squeal at a candy store and point at it over and over. "Kefla, Kefla, can we gooooooo~ please?!?!" He places his hands together as he begins to beg. Kefla rolls her eyes, and answers him before he got on his knees and the people from the previous store got the wrong idea. "Yea, yea, sure. You don't have to beg, moron."

"YOSHAAA!" Vegito shouts happily as he runs into the store, Kefla quick to chase after him, to also make sure not a piece of her special clothing would drop on the floor. Vegito's eyes sparkle at the arrangement of many different varieties of candy as far as the eye can see. He couldn't believe such a store existed but wasn't complaining. This was pure heaven! As he scoops moundfuls of candy into the bags, he collects most of the ones that look delicious, remembering of his potara princess. "Kefla! You can grab whatever you want! Please grab different candies though, so that we can try them all!" He chirps as he dives into a barrel of chocolate, scooping up as much as he could. "We? You mean you..." Kefla rolls her eyes, laughing at the sight of Vegito harvesting chocolate as she then proceeds to get some candy for herself, though not as much as the male potara. He seemed to have candy for months, so it wouldn't be fair to the four pureblood saiyans if Kefla went all out in the candy store. 

As Vegito watches the man weigh all the candy individually, the man turns to Kefla and says, "M-My! Your boyfriend has quite the sweet tooth! Ahahaha! Not that I'm complaining, I love the business!" He says, sweat running down his face. Kefla pinches Vegito's cheek as she smirks. "I'll say! He sure does have a sweet tooth! He's lucky I'm letting him go all out, but the idiot does deserve his candy."

After walking through a couple more stores and buying a couple more things, another store caught both the potara's eyes. A video game store with consoles, video games, and video game apparel, shining brightly in all parts of the store. Vegito and Kefla exchange excited expressions as the two rush their way into the store, staring at all the video games before rushing up to each other's faces. "Let's buy a video game console for ourselves! And the way the saiyans know it's ours, is that we'll make little chibi stickers of ourselves!" The two sigh happily as their words simultaneously escape their lips. Hugging each other tightly as their bags and bags of stuff laid on the floor. "You know me so well!" The man watches as the potaras place down all they wanted down the countertop: a console, two controllers, an orange and blue themed one for Vegito and a red and green one for Kefla, along with all the games the console had to offer. 

After they finally paid off a jaw dropping zeni amount, the two head back to the food court, earning more and more shocked expressions and gasps at all the stuff they had bought. As they order their dinner for tonight and indulge in that, the two were happy with their fun filled day at the mall to say the least. "I'm glad you agreed to tag along." Vegito says as they walk out with all the bags, as Kefla giggles. "I'm glad you even invited me! It was such an adventure! Though, I'm scared of the big dent that we left on their card..." Kefla comments. Vegito shrugs it off, "Last time they fused into me for a fight, I found out they were stinking rich, so this is nothing...though I'm surprised they don't spend their zeni like crazy. That's probably Vegeta and Kale's money management since Goku and Caulifla would splurge themselves." Kefla giggles. "Let's just hope by the time we revert back to them, that they're at least happy with everything we got them." Vegito takes flight as Kefla follows. "Trust me, they will be! We'll write them a very long letter explaining about the amazing day we had and all the stuff we bought them! They'll be so thrilled!"

══════✮❁•°♛°•❁✮ ══════

"Ehh?! You two wanna stay at my place tonight?! Why don't you just stay at the saiyans' house? It is your house after all, you two!" Roshi says as the potaras stand at his door. "Listen, gramps! We were just at their house, but you see, we really can't be there right now haha!" Kefla laughs mischievously as Vegito chimes in, "You see, we bought Kakarot, Vegeta, Caulifla and Kale lots of presents...and since they're not going to know until they get home from here...we wanted to surprise them!"

"Ohhhh!" Master Roshi says, finally getting their point as he laughs hysterically. "Alright you crazy potara punks! I'll let you two stay the night, only because I planned on seeing my sister tonight anyways." He nods, taking his leave. "Don't have too much fun, ya here? Especially when I'm not there to watch!" At his last statement, the old hermit earns a massive punch at the back of his head. "GET GOING GRAMPS! YOUR SISTER IS PROBABLY WORRIED ABOUT YOUR PERVY ASS!" Vegito laughs as he pulls Kefla inside the house, shutting the door behind them. 

Connecting their console to Master Roshi's TV, they start up a game and sit on the couch together. Not even an hour in however, did it start to rain and pour, thunder clashing in the sky as lightning was strong. Unfortunately, the storm causes the power to go out as the potaras groan in dismay. Now they were left with a power shortage house, and boredom. 

Kefla however, suffering some muscle pain on her shoulders since she had been sitting awkwardly since she was so intense in the game. Placing her controller next to the console, she lifts herself up from the ground and approaches Vegito. Vegito stares up at her as she then drops herself on his lap, sitting as if Vegito was her throne. "Can you rub my shoulders, Vegito? They ache..." she asks with a whine. Vegito grins at the sight of her back as he chuckles. "Surrrreee!" Placing his strong hands on her shoulders, he begins to rub his fingers and thumbs back and forth on her shoulders.

"Mmmm~ you're fingers feel good, you know that Vegito?" She breathes, arching into his touch, as he lowers his fingers down her back and rubs, moving his hands up and down to work on every tense area of her body. "Thanks for the compliment, babe." He says this while he finds his way down to her hips, rubbing them affectionately, no longer was this a massage session. Without even realizing it, Kefla had arched her back body into Vegito's chest, their legs somewhat aligned as her head rests on his right shoulder. As Vegito watches Kefla squeeze her eyes shut, he takes the advantage of this and brings his hands on top of her breasts and begins to rub them in a circular motion, pinching her nipples once he felt them harden. "Does that feel good, Kefla?" Vegito whispers into her neck as Kefla nods, managing to utter her words out. "Ahhh~ so good, Vegito~! Don't stop!" 

"Stop? If we haven't even started yet! Trust me, I have lots planned since you gave me quite an amazing day." Vegito declares as Kefla squirms on his lap. "I-In that case, can I at least do a couple things first?" She asks adventurously as Vegito crookedly smiles at her words. "Sure! Entertain me all you want, babe. I trust that whatever you have planned in that dirty little mind of yours is worth it." Vegito watches happily as Kefla drops herself back down to the wooden floorboards of the living room. Inching himself closer to her kneeling position, he watches as she unravels his cerulean colored belt, before tossing it on top of the console. Pulling his pants down, she is greeted by his resting penis, not yet awakened, but Kefla was sure once she was done playing with him, he will be hard, and craving to be deep inside Kefla's walls. 

Taking it within her hands, she begins to massage it lovingly, squeezing it as she loves the feel of its warmth on her palms. The tip left untouched for now, as she looks up at Vegito, who was groaning quietly under his breath. "Does that feel good, hot stuff?" She asks sweetly, as she removes one hand and slips it into the front of her pants. Vegito watches as that said hand travels down her pants as he grins, loving the naughty nature of Kefla. "Hell yea that feels good, and you better not tease too much, Kefla. I don't like being teased at all, but since it is you doing the work, I don't mind." Vegito says as Kefla wraps her fingers around his awakening member, and strokes it up and down, up and down, squeezing roughly here and there before keeping the pattern forward. "Agh! Fuck, Kefla! Your fingers are amazing!" He comments out loud as with her other hand, Kefla rubs two of her fingers up her clit, moaning at how swollen she had gotten. 

"Just wait until you fuck me~!" Kefla giggles, as she rubs up his meat faster, inserting her digits into her heat as she shivers, greeted by a mixture of pain, but overall pleasure. "Ahh~ ahh! Vegito~!" She cries out as her stroking speed becomes sloppy, her fingers trembling with her own pleasure. "Mmm, pick up the pace, princess...don't make me haul you up from there and fuck you on this couch for being so slow~!" He says in a warning as Kefla removes her hand from being wrapped around Vegito's dick. "You can't boss me around dick! Now I'll make you watch me touch myself! You can watch but you can't look! Pulling her other hand out and being somewhat wet with her touching, she shoves Vegito back down the couch before clambering on it herself. Pulling down her hot pink pants, she tosses them to the side, alongside her matching top. Vegito's jaw drops at the sight of her red and pink themed lingerie. Swallowing his saliva before he drooled stupidly, Kefla moves herself on his legs and props herself up, pushing her hand back into her panties again.

Looking down at the male potara, she rubs up her clit slowly, moaning at how good her own fingers felt. "Oh fuck! It feels soooo good touching myself here~!" She says this as her legs shake with the pleasure, as she struggles to hold herself up, she lowers herself down on top of Vegito, laying on top of him as she continued rubbing her clit up and down. Vegito smirking down at her as he feels the fabric of her lacy underwear rub up against his boner. "If you don't stop like a good girl, I'll punish you-!" Vegito grunts as the fabric runs up and down the skin of his penis. "O-Ohhh~ but Vegiiiiitooo~ my own fingers feel sooooo good! Now one finger is in~ now two! Aghh~! I'm going to cuuuuum~!" 

Before she even could make her statement true, Vegito hoists her up by the waist and pins her down the couch. "I warned you, bad bad girl, and now you're going to pay the price for going against Vegito~!" He chuckles darkly as a sinister glint flashes in his eyes. He lowers his pants some more to reveal the nice pair of balls to his dick as he brings his most private area close to her face. "But before I fuck your pretty little mouth there, I want you to please these two here," he declares. "And no games, or else I'll make it extra hard for you to walk." He says this as Kefla watches his balls lower down towards her face. Prying her mouth open, Vegito moves himself all the way down until they were both in. "Wowww! I'm surprised you can take both of em at the same time! Ahh~ now be good and suck!" He strokes her dark green hair as with his free hand, he begins to rub his dick. Kefla sucks on them both as they fill her mouth up, feeling their spherical shape as Vegito was thrusting them in and out freely. Groaning out in bliss, Vegito digs his fingers into her hair and tugs gently. Rubbing his dick in his other hand, he bit down his lip in satisfaction. 

Though not entirely satisfied, since he still wanted to fuck Kefla's mouth. Once he came in his hand, he takes his gloves off and tosses them to the side. Pulling Kefla's head back from sucking his balls, he kneels on the couch as he says, "On your hands and knees, Kefla." He commands. "Hmph! Fine, I'll listen just this once, jerk!" A bit humiliated with the submissive position, she crawls over, pausing before the male potara. Bringing his penis up her face, he says huskily, "Go ahead and suck on Vegito's cock here, and don't play games. Or I'll make sure that ass of yours swells with pain as well." Not sure if Vegito was talking about spanking or putting himself inside her other hole, Kefla wasn't about to find out. 

Ringing her thumb and finger around the meat of his member, she strokes lovingly before inching her lips towards it. Kissing his tip a couple times before latching her mouth on it, she begins to suck on his now hard member. Vegito groans in victory, his mouth agaped as his super saiyan blue transformation takes over his form. Placing a hand on her head, he lovingly rubs her head, playing with strands of her hair as his member thrusts in and out of her mouth, going down her throat a couple times as she swirls her tongue around the skin, tasting every sweet inch Vegito had to offer. The more she sucked him, the more turned on she became. With the ringed fingers, she strokes the rest of him, before deciding to take his whole length, struggling a bit as tears pricked the ends of her eyes. "Mmmm, ahhh...you're doing a beautiful job, Kefla. Keep it up and I'll reward you....fuck!" Arching his hips, he growls, the animalistic side taking over. "Sorry Kefla, but I really wanna fuck that mouth!" Placing a hand behind her head, he shoves her head forward, quickening the sucking pace. Kefla wraps her arms around his waist to brace herself, as more tears travel down her face, but regardless, she got his full taste in his mouth. "Fuck, Kefla! I'm going to cum in your mouth!" Kefla whimperingly moans through it, gripping his shirt tightly as Vegito shoves himself all the way in, cumming in her mouth, pulling out slowly as he came on her face as well. 

"Wow! You look so beautiful with my cum all over your face, Kefla!" Vegito says, taking a good long look as Kefla finally realizes he turned super saiyan blue, so no wonder it was so intense. Kefla licks some of the Vegito essence off her face as Vegito takes off his blue top and orange shirt, rubbing her face clean of his cum, tossing his clothes to the side, he lifts her up to her knees as he smiles down at her. Before Kefla could speak, Vegito kisses her deeply, lowering her bottom lip down to allow his tongue to gain access to the caverns of her mouth. Tasting himself within her mouth, his tongue wraps around hers and sucks every inch of her saliva, lifting himself off the couch as he hoists her up. Not breaking the kiss, Kefla's legs wrap around his waist as he walks them over to the guest bedroom upstairs. 

Placing her down the bed, he breaks their hot and passionate kiss to allow themselves to catch their breaths. "You're so fucking perfect, Kefla." He comments as he unclips her bra, tossing it to the side as Kefla reddens, the cold air greeting her breasts as Vegito kisses down her neck. "And very strong, might I add. Enduring my own pleasures." Kefla giggles at his words as she gasps, feeling him plant butterfly kisses across her chest. "Haha, anything for my boyfriend~." She says teasingly, reminiscing their day. Vegito grins, licking a nipple as he hungrily sucks on it, rubbing the other gently. Kefla moans as he kneads her breasts together, back and forth as she shivers with the pleasure, Vegito kissing her lips once more before she takes off her panties. Vegito sitting up as he grips his pants, pulling them completely off alongside his boxers. "You're a virgin right?" He asks delicately. Kefla nods, her body trembling as she just now remembered. Vegito smiles with closed eyes as he chuckles, scratching the back of his head. "That's okay! So am I...I actually read a bunch of eroticas and got inspiration from them..." He sheepishly admits as Kefla blushes at his words. "Make love to me, Vegito~!" She cooes as Vegito grins maliciously. "Just tonight since I don't want to break my babe. But next time, I'm fucking you until you can't walk." Vegito says this as he rubs up her entrance a couple times, the surface of her vagina wet with her own pleasures. Once she felt his tip press into her entrance, Kefla grimaces, Vegito closing the space between them as he distracts her with a kiss before attempting to push his member in, struggling a bit before he finally manages to shove himself inside. Kefla squeaks into the kiss, turning into little sobs as Vegito was exasperated with her insides, never knowing sex would feel so good! But, he could wait on his own pleasures, he had to make sure his potara princess was feeling alright—minimize the pain as much as possible. "You okay, Kefla?" He asks whisperingly as the thunder booms outside the window, causing Kefla to wince, patter of rain following soon after. "I-I will be, Vegito...it does hurt a little..." she admits as he wraps his arms around her. "Okay, tell me when it's okay to keep thrusting..."

As the pain finally subsided a bit, Kefla nods as Vegito thrusts himself out, before thrusting in again, a slow and sweet pace, regardless of how addicting her insides were. "Fuck! This is so incredible! You feel so good, babe!" Vegito declares breathily as he kisses her lips again, Kefla wrapping her legs around his waist, giving Vegito the hint to pick up the pace. Vegito groans into their next kissing sessions as he rolls his hips back and forth, breaking their kiss so he could continue to kiss her breasts and suck her nipples as he pleased. "I love being fucked by you!" Kefla cries out, flinching as a clap of thunder fills their ears Vegito sits up as he grins, pulling her legs up to fuck his potara quicker, as she moans loudly, gripping the bed sheets beneath her as the sound of their sex was high, but was a massive turn on for the both of them. The bed squeaks beneath them with every power hungry thrust Vegito gives. Kefla was just so beautiful, and the way her breasts bounced up and down the more he fucked her made him want to fuck her faster. Their juices swishing against each other made them messy and wet, Vegito grinning down at her body, dropping himself back down as he wraps his strong arms around her figure, careful not to crush her as he whispers loving things, Kefla and Vegito's groans and moans high in the room. Erotically entranced by Vegito fucking her, Kefla rolls her hips against his, wanting to feel him more and more, every single thrust sending her to the edge. The more he pushed deep inside of her, the more she moaned like crazy, and Vegito loved every little sound she made. 

Smacking her ass a couple of times she giggles at the pain turning into pleasure as he holds onto her waist, using his super saiyan blue ki with each and every oncoming thrust, as the power voltages through Kefla. Her hair brightening up as it spikes into that of the super saiyan blue. Vegito grins happily. "See? Now you're super saiyan blue...ahh...just like you wanted babe!" Their sweat increases across the surface of their bodies. "Do I like cute or badass in super saiyan blue?" Kefla asks. 

"Neither." Vegito comments snarkily as his body was slowly giving out. "You look beautiful!" Kefla reddens as she brings Vegito down close to her and kisses him, the two wrapping their bodies so close to make their climaxes as well in sync as possible. "Oh Vegito....I'm gonna cum!" Kefla cries out as Vegito smirks, fucking her senselessly down the bed as he growls out. "Shit! Me too! Fuck, Kefla I'm cumming!" And as soon as they finally reached their climaxes from their intense love making, the two scream out, intensifying their super saiyan blue forms, as the two lose the transformation and lay next to each other. Never did either of them imagine their first encounter would turn out like this—well Vegito did...he did after all, plan to make Kefla all his the moment he laid eyes on her. "Wow! That was great!" Vegito comments as Kefla buries her naked body into Vegito's. "Wow! My first time was so amazing!" Vegito kisses her lips again. "Mine as well, babe! Actually, I hope the four of them fuse again so we can do this again real soon. You're very beautiful, and I'm glad you're mine, Kefla." Vegito says, planting a loving kiss on her forehead. Before the two fall into a deep and well deserved slumber, they listen to the rain before embracing each other once more, feeling their potara pleasure within their perfect bodies.


End file.
